


Our moments

by Anonymous



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Boners, Dry Humping, Erections, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Kissing, Pevencest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lucy really needs Edmund's help and there is no way he can say no to those puppy dog eyes.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Our moments

Lucy raced towards Edmund’s room after having her best idea yet. She burst through the door causing a startled Edmund to fall off his bed. “What do you want Lucy?” he asked rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, as Lucy sat beside him on the floor. She stared at him for a while wondering the best way to ask him this.

“I need you to teach me how to kiss” she blurted out deciding that she had to dive in headfirst. She was the valiant queen for a reason. He looked at her with an amused expression on his face, but when it occurred to him that she was serious he looked dumbfounded.

“Lucy” he started slowly massaging his temple “You do know that I have to kiss you, right?” he asked forcing himself to look in her direction. She nodded frantically in response.

“I am sixteen not an idiot Edmund” she said scooting closer to him “It’s just I really like this boy and I want to know what to do if and when he tries to kiss me” she explained giving him her signature pout.

“Um fine just know we will never talk about this again” he instructed before cautiously cupping her cheek. Lucy couldn’t help but blush once she felt his lips brush against hers the same way she couldn’t calm her heart down when their lips finally connected. He pulled away slowly staring down at her. “You know you have to kiss back right?” he questioned clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Yeah I know just a little nervous” she answered her face a deep scarlet “I am ready now”. He nodded and pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth, mimicking what she had seen other people do when they kiss. When she didn’t feel anything, she carefully slid her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked to say the least, but he eventually relented remembering he was doing this for Lucy, so he sucked it up and deepened the kiss. The two seemed to have lost themselves in the kiss as Lucy’s small fingers ran through his hair, while he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her against his body. She moaned into his mouth once she felt his manhood poking her inner thigh. The sound woke up Edmund’s rational side as he hastily pulled away. 

They stared at each other longingly letting out short breaths. Both their lips were swollen, both their hearts were aching yet only one of them felt overwhelmed with guilt and shame. “Was I good?” Lucy finally asked breaking their moment of silence.

“Y-yeah you were great” he mumbled silently scolding himself for the fact that he so desperately wanted to do it again. 

“Goodnight Edmund” Lucy said before rushing out of his room. She felt her whole body heat up as she replayed the kiss in her mind for like the thousandth time. She stared at her ceiling her smile reaching her eyes as she thought about how he kissed her back with so much passion and love. There was no way that could be faked.

OOO

After that night Edmund had grown distant much to Lucy’s dismay. She missed being able to go to him any time she had a problem knowing he would do whatever it takes to make everything okay. 

Two years later all the Pevensie siblings were gathered in the Cair Paravel’s famous library. Each one was engulfed in their respective book’s fantasy world when suddenly Peter exclaimed “Let’s play a game of hide and seek”.

Once it was decided that Peter would be the one to seek, they all ran off to go find their hiding spaces. Lucy ran into a spacious closest congratulating herself for finding the perfect hiding spot. However, that feeling went away as she felt something hard against her back. She turned around ready to scream in fear when she felt a hand quickly cover her mouth and pull her against their chest. She could hear Peter’s footsteps walking by the closest causing her to hold her breath even though the hand over her mouth muffled any sound she made. She knew by the butterflies in her stomach that it was Edmund and she couldn’t help but smile. Once the footsteps were no longer heard he let go of her mouth but his grip on her waist only loosened slightly. 

“Lucy” he whispered against her ear

“Yeah” she mumbled fighting the urge to seize his lips with her own. Truthfully that had been the only thing on her mind since that night in his room.

“What are you doing?” it was then she realized she had somehow wrapped her arms around his neck and was currently playing with his hair.

“Um I-I don’t know” she muttered feeling her face heat up. Against her better judgement she started to lean in only to have her lips crash into his cheek. She stared up at him blinking back tears wondering if he had just rejected her.

“Lucy we can’t” he muttered finally letting go of her waist. She felt a stream of hot tears fall down her face as she rested her back against the door of the closest. It felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest but that’s what she gets for falling in love with one of the only people she could never have. She felt her body tremble as she let the tears take over her. She bit her bottom lip so she wouldn’t be the reason Edmund lost the game. “I am so sorry” he said pulling her into his arms which only made her tears come down like a waterfall.

“I-I w-want” she stuttered trying to gain control of herself. She felt his hands rubbing the small of her back making her eyes flutter shut “I love you, Edmund” she whispered face buried into his chest while her tears soaked the front of his shirt. His body tensed around her, and he pulled back staring at her with his eyes wide open. “I am so sorry” Lucy mumbled staring down at the floor. He lifted her chin up and silenced her thoughts with his soft, luscious lips. She felt herself fall into his arms as she kissed him with all the love, she had wanted to give him for the last two years. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth pulling her body against his while he backed them up against a wall a moved himself in between her legs. She moaned into his mouth feeling him rub their hips against each other. They finally broke away chest’s heaving pushing her breasts against his chest.

“I love you too” he said breathlessly.


End file.
